Finding Faeries
by Fearsome Faerie
Summary: When Harry and Draco learn that they must share a room and take care of a small and misterious girl they met on the train. This does not bode well...
1. Chapter 1

Finding Faeries  
  
Pairing: DM/HP   
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Except for Thistle and Lilith none of the characters belong to me. The Harry Potter cast and world belong to J.K. Rowling and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland belong to Lewis Carroll.   
  
Note: This fanfic is slightly AU. It takes place in Harry's sixth year and Voldie is dead. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Finally," Harry sighed as he slid open the door to the seemingly empty compartment. All of the other compartments on the Hogwarts Express were full and Harry wanted to be by himself for awhile.  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" a cold voice drawled from Harry's left side.  
  
Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy glaring icily at him. Harry hadn't seen him for he was sitting close to the door with his feet up on the seat and his back pressed against the wall.   
  
"Looking for an empty compartment," Harry said as he sat near the window on the opposite side, "All the others are full."  
  
"Then why aren't you with your little friends?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Ron and Hermione decided that they wanted to have a snogging session so they threw me out of their compartment." Harry deadpanned. "Why are you here alone?"  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
"Pansy and Blaise were trying to molest me, so I ran." he said.  
  
Harry was about to make a witty reply about how Draco probably enjoyed being molested when the compartment door slid open revealing a small girl hold a large doll.   
  
She looked at Draco and then at Harry, then entered the compartment and sat on Harry's side in the middle of the seat. Draco glanced at Harry and raised one delicate eyebrow.  
  
The girl was too small to be a First-Year; she looked no more then six. She was pale with chin-length black hair and wore thin, tinted half-moon glasses. She was wearing what looked like a faded violet t-shirt that was too big by six sizes, a pair of black tights and ankle-length boots.   
  
Both Harry and Draco felt slightly miffed when the girl pulled out a book from the black messenger bag, that she had placed next to her when she sat down, and began to read it. Paying absolutely no attention to either of them and every so often pulling her dress/t-shirt back up onto her shoulder.   
  
About a half hour had passed in complete silence when suddenly a gray and white tuxedo cat slipped through the gap in the door and jumped up beside the girl with a soft meow. The girl reached out, not taking her eyes off her book, and began petting the cat. The cat purred in contentment and stretched out next to the girl, staring at Draco with its large, glass green eyes. It was rather unnerving.   
  
A few minutes passed and another cat entered. It jumped up beside her and pressed against her thigh, purring loudly. Another minute later another cat followed, then another and another, and another, and another.  
  
Draco tore his eyes away from the door, which kept on producing a cat every minute and looked over at Harry. He frowned. Harry was leaning against the window with his eyes closed in sleep.   
  
'Stupid Potter,' he thought angrily,' Why did you have to nod off?'  
  
Draco sighed and looked back at the Boy-Who-Lived and felt his eyes widen. The girl had moved. She was now sitting next to Harry. Draco watch in amusement as the girl pulled her boots off and swung her feet up on the seat and leaned on Harry, her head resting on his shoulder and the large doll clutched to her chest.   
  
Sometime later, Harry woke up.   
  
'Must have dozed off.' he thought as he scooted closer to the small warmth beside him.  
  
Wait. Harry blinked and looked down. Propped up against his shoulder, with his arm loosely around her thin waist, was the girl. Harry felt a nasty shock go down his spine.  
  
"Are you sure she's not some long lost sister, Potter?" Draco asked with a large smirk.  
  
Harry glared at Draco. He was now sitting across from Harry, petting one of the many cats that now occupied the compartment with them.  
  
"No..." growled Harry.   
  
He was just about to a rather nasty retort when once again the door slid.  
  
"Arrgghh!" Harry screamed in frustration.  
  
"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione asked from where she stood in the doorway. Her hair and clothes were slightly disheveled and her cheeks were tinged pink. "I heard you yell when I opened the door..." Hermione trailed off as her brain registered what her eyes saw.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting across from Harry, who had his arm around a small, sleeping girl. Draco had Crookshanks sitting on his lap and both seats were jammed pack with cats.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Hermione? What's the matter love?" Ron said as he looked over the top of Hermione's head. "Harry, what's...Malfoy?!?!"  
  
Draco and Harry winced at the volume and pitch of Ron's voice. All of the cats, except for the gray and white tuxedo, fled the compartment.   
  
"Ron, calm down." Harry snapped as he felt the small girl shiver in her sleep.  
  
"I'll go." Draco said quickly, frowning. He stood up and quickly exited the compartment.   
  
"What's with him?" Hermione asked as she sat down.  
  
Harry shrugged and looked out the window. He didn't notice the worried looks he got from Ron and Hermione.   
  
Harry awoke to Hermione calling his name and gently shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Harry? Harry!"  
  
"I'm awake," he grumbled.  
  
"Good! We're at Hogwarts!"   
  
Grumbling, Harry stood up and followed Ron and Hermione. He didn't notice that the girl hadn't been in the compartment when he had awoken until he saw one of the other students carrying a disgruntled looking cat.  
  
'I wonder who she was.' Harry thought as he looked up at the castle.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meep! How did you like it? Good? Bad? Heheh.....Anyway please review!  
  
The next chapter will be coming soon! 


	2. Chapter2

Finding Faeries  
  
Pairing: DM/HP   
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Except for Thistle and Lilith none of the characters belong to me. The Harry Potter cast and world belong to J.K. Rowling and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland belong to Lewis Carroll.   
  
Note: This fanfic is slightly AU. It takes place in Harry's sixth year and Voldie is dead. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry sighed as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.   
  
"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny asked with a worried frown upon her face.   
  
"Nothing," said Harry as he turned to look up at the headtable.  
  
He watched the sorting ceremony absently, letting his thoughts wander back to the small girl that he had met on the train.  
  
'Who was she?' he asked himself again.   
  
Harry jerked himself out of his thoughts as he saw Dumbledore   
  
stand up to make his announcements before the feast. He felt a slight shock go through his body as his eyes met Dumbledore's twinkling ones.  
  
'Oh dear,' Harry thought.  
  
"First," Dumbledore said with a smile, "I would like to announce to all First-Years and all students who might have forgotten, that the Forbidden Forest is off limits."  
  
Harry sighed silently and closed his eyes. Dumbledore was only   
  
doing his usual announcements.  
  
"Last, but not least, I would like to see one Harry Potter and one Draco Malfoy in my office after dinner. Now let the feast begin."  
  
At that Harry's eyes snapped open.   
  
'What?'  
  
He looked up at Dumbledore then over at Draco. Draco looked up from his meal and met his eyes then shrugged. Harry felt rather confused.  
  
'Why is Malfoy acting so weird?' he thought as he turned his attention to his own meal. 'Oh, well...' He sighed again.  
  
After the feast Harry told Ron and Hermione that he would see   
  
them later and began to make his way up to Dumbledore's office. As the gargoyle statue that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office came into sight, Harry remembered that he needed a password to get in.  
  
"Bloody hell," swore Harry as he glared at the statue.   
  
"What good will swearing do Potter?"  
  
Harry jumped and spun around to see a rather amused Draco.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy..." Harry growled.  
  
"Sorry, I can't do that Potter." Draco smirked, "A bit high strung   
  
today, aren't we?"  
  
Harry glared a Draco then turned to face the statue, which   
  
suddenly decided to move. Harry grumbled something inaudible and started up the stairs. Draco stood watching Harry with an odd expression on his face, then shook his head and started up the stairs.  
  
"Ah, Draco, Harry. Do sit down." Dumbledore said as they enter his office. Harry and Draco sat down on the two padded chairs that were positioned in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and both Draco and Harry felt a great impending doom.  
  
"P-Professor? What would you like to talk to us about?" Harry asked cautiously.   
  
Dumbledore smiled at the two boys who almost squirming in their chairs. They both had changed quite a bit over the summer.   
  
"I have a job for you two," he said, looking over his half moon   
  
glasses at them "It is very important."  
  
"What is it sir?" Draco asked, looking slightly baffled.  
  
Dumbledore smiled again and then looked down behind his desk.  
  
"You may come out now," he said gently.  
  
Both Harry's and Draco's eyes widened as the saw the gray and white tuxedo cat that they had seen on the train saunter out from behind the desk, followed by the small girl they had met.  
  
"Boys, this is Thistle." Dumbledore said the surprised Harry and Draco. "Due to certain....circumstances she will be staying here at Hogwarts. It is your job to take care of her. All three of you will be staying in one room. It is behind the portrait of Morgan Le Fay and the password is "fearsome". The house elves have already brought your things there."  
  
Harry's and Draco's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.  
  
"B-but sir!" Draco cried, his eyes going from Harry, to Thistle, then to Dumbledore, then back to Harry again. "What about classes?"  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot about that!" Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
He shuffled through the piles of paper on his desk until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Here you go." he said as he handed each boy a timetable. "You will be in the same classes and Thistle will accompany you to each one."  
  
Dumbledore held in a laugh as both boys made imitations of   
  
drowning fish.  
  
"You may go now," he said gently.  
  
Harry and Draco nodded dumbly and stood up, heading towards the door. Thistle trotted after them with the cat following her.  
  
Harry and Draco walked in silence, each mauling over their   
  
situation. So deep in thought were they, they would have passed the   
  
entrance to their room if Thistle had not brought them back to reality by   
  
grabbing their hands and pulling them toward the portrait. She then released their hands, retrieved her doll from her messenger bag and sang out the password. Harry and Draco stared blankly at the entrance before entering the room.   
  
The room was rather large. It had a big dresser, three desks, an overstuffed armchair and loveseat, a bathroom off to the side, and, to Draco and Harry's horror, one king size bed. Everything was in faded shades of violet.   
  
"I'm not sleeping with you," Harry said as he watched Thistle pull off her boots and messenger bag before climbing on to the bed and jumping up and down.  
  
"Fine," Draco said as he watched Thistle's antics as well, "You can sleep on the loveseat."  
  
"What?! No way!! You sleep on the loveseat!" Harry cried as he   
  
turned to face Draco.  
  
Draco looked down at Harry and smirked. Harry growled but   
  
stopped suddenly and looked down to see Thistle tugging gently at both his shirt and Draco's.  
  
"Lilith, Hazel and I want both of you to be with us," she said pointing to her cat,then her doll, then herself and then at Draco and Harry. "I want to sleep in the middle."  
  
Draco's eyebrows raised to his hairline and Harry released an   
  
exasperated sigh.  
  
"Alright," Harry said.   
  
He went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas   
  
himself and then for Thistle and Draco. After they had changed, they all   
  
climbed into the great bed. Draco was on the far left, Harry was on the far right and Thistle, as she had clearly declared, was in the middle.  
  
"Good night," she said happily.  
  
"'Night," Harry said as he turned to face the wall.  
  
"'Night," said Draco as he did the same as Harry.  
  
They didn't see the rather odd look that passed across Thistle's face before she smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yep, yep! That's chapter two. Sorry if Harry and Draco sound kinda weak and tired. You'll find out why later. :) This will probably be the average length of each chapter. XD Oh, yes the word 'faerie' is spelled correctly, it's just an older spelling. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Faeries  
  
Pairing: DM/HP   
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Except for Thistle and Lilith none of the characters belong to me.   
  
The Harry Potter cast and world belong to J.K. Rowling and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland belong to Lewis Carroll.   
  
Note: This fanfic is slightly AU. It takes place in Harry's sixth year and Voldie is   
  
dead. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco awoke slowly, his mind floating up through many layers of   
  
warmth and fuzziness. He snuggled closer to the warm body he held in his   
  
arms, drinking in their sweet scent. A small giggle from the other side of the   
  
bed brought Draco's mind down to earth.  
  
He looked at the person he held in his arms and froze.  
  
'How the bloody hell did he get over here?' Draco thought as he   
  
stared at Harry, who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
There was a small giggle again. Draco looked up to see Thistle and   
  
the cat, Lilith watching him with curiosity and amusement in their eyes.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Draco growled at them as he carefully   
  
detached himself from Harry.  
  
Thistle smiled at him and stuck her tongue before bouncing off the   
  
bed and dashing in to the bathroom. Draco glared at the bathroom door   
  
and then, with a sigh, went over to the dresser to pull out his uniform and   
  
robes. As he did this he also got out Harry's uniform and what he believed to   
  
be Thistle's.   
  
"Merrrow?"  
  
Draco looked down to see Lilith rubbing against his pajama-clad   
  
leg.  
  
"Hello, kitty." Draco said with a small smile.  
  
He squatted down and started to pet the cat, who purred loudly   
  
in absolute delight.  
  
"Lilith likes you," said a sweet voice behind him.  
  
Draco jumped slightly in surprise and looked behind him to see a   
  
very wet, dripping Thistle with only a towel wrapped around her waist.   
  
Draco quickly fought down his blush and trained his eyes on the girl's face.  
  
"Really?" he asked politely in response to her statement.   
  
"Yep!" Thistle said with a large smile, "She never lets anyone pet her   
  
if she doesn't like them."  
  
Draco smiled a little and nodded. That made sense.  
  
"Does she like Harry?" he asked, glancing over at the sleeping boy.  
  
"Yep, she loovvees him!" Thistle giggled, "I'll go wake him up and   
  
tell him!"  
  
"Get dried and dressed first, please." Draco said quickly, pointing to   
  
her clothes. "I don't Harry would like to be woken up by a wet, towel-clad   
  
child."  
  
Thistle frowned a bit, then nodded. Draco sighed silently in relief.  
  
"I'll be in the bathroom then." he said as he stood up and went   
  
into the bathroom, taking his clothes with him.   
  
Harry was dreaming of the girl, Thistle. She was dressed like the   
  
Alice from the book written by Lewis Carroll. But instead of blue and white,   
  
her dress and pinafore were pale violet and black.   
  
"Hello Harry," she said smiling gently.  
  
"Hello," said Harry feeling rather confused.  
  
Thistle held out her hand and Harry clasped it firmly. They were   
  
suddenly in a room full of mirrors. They were not ordinary mirrors for the glass   
  
was black like obsidian. There was a slight electrical tension in the air, like   
  
before a summer storm.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked as he looked around the room.  
  
Thistle slipped her hand out of Harry's and turned to face him. Her   
  
cheerful expression replaced by a serious but sad one.   
  
"We're in the center of your mind, Harry. These mirrors hold your   
  
memories." she said.  
  
"Does everyone's mind look like this?" Harry asked, looking slightly   
  
startled.   
  
Thistle gave him a sad look and then looked away from him, her   
  
eyes trained on one of the dark mirrors. She heaved a great sigh and then   
  
shook her head.   
  
"No, Harry. There are only seven humans in this world whose minds   
  
look like this. Four of them are already dead."  
  
"Who are the other six besides myself?" Harry asked.  
  
Thistle turned and smiled at Harry. He noticed that her clothing   
  
had changed and that she looked like the Mad Hatter. Her eyes sparkled   
  
with an unholy kind of glee, making Harry feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"Sorry, I can not tell you who they are. But you can find out who   
  
they are by yourself, or maybe with a little help." she said.  
  
"B-but..." Harry stammered feeling rather confused.  
  
"But nothing!" Thistle said as she pulled out a silver pocket watch,   
  
"Oh, my! Look at the time! It's time for you to go."  
  
Thistle smiled and clapped her hands twice.  
  
"Wait!" Harry cried in alarm as a big, black, gaping hole appeared   
  
beneath his feet.   
  
"Good bye!" Thistle called cheerfully as Harry fell into the black   
  
oblivion.  
  
Harry was falling, falling ,falling. He felt as though something was   
  
pressing upon his chest, making it hard to breathe.   
  
'Help!' he screamed silently, closing his eyes tightly. 'Please help.'  
  
"Harry? HARRY!" a voice yelled, "It's time to wake up."   
  
Harry stopped falling. He slowly opened his eyes, the quickly closed   
  
them with a groan.  
  
"Harryyyy..." Thistle said while bouncing on Harry's chest, "Wake up!"  
  
Harry moaned and sat up, making Thistle slid off his chest with an   
  
'Oomph!'. He looked around the room, then squinted at Thistle, who was   
  
wearing a variation of the Hogwarts uniform. The skirt was slightly longer, the   
  
robes only reached her knees, the dress shirt had a peter pan collar and her   
  
tie was pale violet and black stripes.  
  
"Where's Draco?" he asked as he stretched. The dream had already   
  
faded from his mind.  
  
"He's in the bathroom." Thistle giggled as Lilith jumped up on the   
  
bed and began to clean Harry's face.  
  
"Greeaatt," Harry yawned as he picked up Lilith and got off the bed.   
  
"Awake?" Draco asked as he came fully dressed out ofthe bathroom.  
  
"Unfourtunalty, yes." Harry said as he picked up his clothes and went into the bathroom.  
  
Twenty minutes later Harry came out of the bathroom, cleaned,   
  
dressed and almost fully awake.   
  
"Let's go eat!" Thistle said as she jumped around on the bed.  
  
Harry and Draco smiled slightly.  
  
"Let's go then," Draco said as he picked up Lilith, who purred in content.   
  
Thistle jumped up off the bed and scrambled over to Harry,   
  
grabbing his hand. With her other hand clasping one of Hazel's cloth hands,   
  
she extended the doll's other hand to Draco who took it.  
  
Both Harry and Draco felt an odd, warm jolt go through their bodies as the exited their room and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if the story seems to be going really slow. -_-; Don't worry about why   
  
things are the way they are ether because you'll find out soon. ^_^   
  
Moowhahahah! Till next time! 


End file.
